camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stereo Leader
}} The Stereo Leader (ステレオリーダー) is a Japanese stereo camera taking pairs of 23×24mm exposures on 35mm film, made by Tougodo then by Heart Sangyō in 1955–6. The Windsor Stereo is a rebadged version, certainly made for export. Description The Stereo Leader and Windsor Stereo have a body made of black bakelite, Bakelite: , p.929, where the camera is called "Leader". somewhat similar to that of the Stereo Hit. The viewfinder protrudes in the middle of the top plate. The film is advanced by a knob on the right end, as seen by the photographer, and the rewind knob is at the left end. The camera obviously has auto-stop advance, and there is a button to the right of the viewfinder, perhaps used to unlock the advance mechanism. The rewind unlock lever is placed next to the advance knob, and has A'' and ''R indications. The exposure counter is to the left of the viewfinder, and perhaps has two scales, for stereo pairs and for single pictures. The camera can take 29 stereo pairs on a 36-exposure film roll and 16 pairs on a 20-exposure roll. Advertisement reproduced in , p.205. The back is hinged to the right for film loading. There is a black rectangular casing attached to the front of the camera, with the shutter release at the top right. Three circular bulges protrude from this casing; the central one certainly contains the coupling mechanism for the focus, speed and aperture, whereas the other two contain the lenses. The name STEREO Leader or WINDSOR STEREO is inscribed on the central part and the lens name is inscribed around each lens: LEADER ANASTIGMAT 1:4.5 45MM or TRI-WINDSOR ANASTIGMAT 1:4.5 F=45MM. , p.999, reports 35/4.5 lenses for the Windsor Stereo, but this is certainly a mistake. The features listed in this page at Innovative Cameras are mistaken too. The shutter cocking lever protrudes from the right lens casing. The shutter is called TMK; TMK: advertisements reproduced in , p.205. it is synchronized for flash and the synch post consists of a two-pin female socket protruding from the left lens casing. The three main controls are placed above the three main bulges: from left to right we find the aperture scale from 4.5 to 16, the distance scale from infinity to 3.5ft, and the speed scale with four positions. The speed settings are indicated as Bulb, Slow, Medium and Fast on some examples of the Stereo Leader, and in the more usual way (B, 25, 50, 100) on the other Stereo Leader and on all the examples of the Windsor Stereo observed so far. Words for speed settings: Stereo Leader pictured in this page at Innovative Cameras, and Stereo Leader observed in an online auction. B, 25, 50, 100: Stereo Leader pictured in , item 6036, Windsor Stereo pictured in this page at Innovative Cameras and Windsor Stereo pictured in this page by LP Foto. , p.999, reports 1/25 and 1/50 speeds only for the Windsor Stereo, but this is certainly a mistake. There is a lever with STEREO and SINGLE indications at the bottom of the central bulge, switching the shutter operation from stereo pairs to single pictures. There is perhaps some other control accordingly switching the film advance mechanism. Commercial life The Stereo Leader was featured in Japanese magazines dated September and October 1955. , p.372. The September 1955 advertisement in for the Stereo Hit also mentions an unnamed "Stereo Camera" (ステレオカメラ) using 35mm film, with f/4.5 lenses and B, 25, 50, 100 speeds, offered for and certainly corresponding to the Stereo Leader. Advertisement reproduced in , p.165. The October 1955 advertisement in the same magazine gives the full name (ステレオリーダー) and shows a picture of the camera; the maker is mentioned as Tōgōdō Sangyō (better known as Tougodo). The April 1956 advertisement in Sankei Camera Advertisement reproduced in , p.205. says that the manufacturer is Heart Sangyō and the distributor is Shikōdō; it is not known if the production of the Stereo Leader was transferred to Heart Sangyō, or if this was a sub-contractor of Tougodo from the start. The advertisement also names the authorized dealers Chiyoda Shōkai, Yamato Shōkai and Chūō Shashin-yōhin. The price is now , including the following accessories: * Stereo Leader flash unit; * plastic viewer; * 16 inserts for film pairs; * leather case. The Windsor Stereo was reportedly advertised in the November 1954 issues of Popular Photography and of Modern Photography; See this post by Tom Martin, listing old advertisements for stereo cameras. this date seems strange, and November 1955 would make more sense. Notes Bibliography * Item 993. (See also the advertisement for item 723.) * Pp.929 and 999. * Shima Kazuya (島和也). "Sutereo kamera onparēdo" (ステレオカメラオンパレード, Stereo cameras on parade). Pp.21–5. * Item 6036. Links In English: * 35mm stereo cameras: part 1, including the Stereo Leader, and part 2, including the Windsor Stereo, at Massimo Bertacchi's Innovative cameras (also in Italian) * List of old advertisements for stereo cameras, mentioning the Windsor Stereo, in a post by Tom Martin at the Sell-3D mailing list In Swedish: * Windsor Stereo, lot no.320 of LP Foto auction no.15 (12–3 May 2002). Category: Japanese 35mm stereo Category: Bakelite Category: Tougodo Category: S Leader, Stereo